As broadband services such as IPTV, voice over IP (VoIP), and high speed data communications continue to be deployed to residences and commercial enterprises, quality of service becomes increasingly important to end users. In the transition to digital services, service providers have managed to reuse portions of legacy network equipment. In this mixed technology environment, a need arises for a method and apparatus that manages quality of service for multimedia applications.